OneShot: Uke For The Night!
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are the same. They both know what it's like to be alone on a holiday while everyone else it out with their parents. This is a One Shot on how being alone can bring two people that are completely different from each other toge SEQULE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author** **Notes**

Hello! I'm Kise Masaki-san...I know, long user name. Oh well. This is my first ever story on I've been writing on other places and I'm told that my stories are pretty good so I decided to publish some on here. The story everyone has been telling me that's good is my Sasuke/Oc paring. Its a story I made up. Anyway, I'll tell you some things about myself. I love the anime Naruto. If anyone wants to talk about the show or ask me if there is web sites where you can role play your favorite character from the show, I'm your girl! I also have my own forum.

Okay. This is a one shot I made up on Sasuke and Naruto. I might make a series for the paring, don't know. I hope you like it and please feel free to review it. I'm new to writing on here so don't review too bad now. Thanks and Enjoy!

Oh yeah, this is a Yaoi rp so if you don't like yaoi, please don't read it. Please don't flame me because I'm warning you of the risk. There's is a...well sort of lemon scene in here between two boys. I repeat, don't read it. Its YAOI! TWO BOYS!

**End** **Author** **Notes**

* * *

It was a cold winter night. The air was getting harder and harder to go inside of your body. The sweat dripped from the bodies of the two on going ninjas. Their determination strong as ever. Other than the sound of their weapons and bodies clashing together, the night was quiet and peaceful. It was a good thing that this was Christmas Eve. Everyone was usually inside, being warm up by their lover or owner. Being the way they are, these two ninjas didn't have anywhere to go. Therefore there was no reason to go home nor go to bed. 

Sasuke panted heavily as he kneeled down to the ground. Naruto was on the ground, panting the same as Sasuke. Their little spar had turned into an all out war. Probably because it wasn't really a spar. More like a fight to lose some steam. It was Christmas Eve after all which made things worse for Naruto and Sasuke. They were both alone for Christmas. It was sad when you think about it. Just try to imagine being somewhere in a crowded area, having to watch other kids shop for presents for their family when you have no one to shop for. You were alone for the holidays every year.

Naruto sought up and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke in return, stared at Naruto. Their eyes quickly found their way to each others. There was a long silences. Only the sound of breathing, could be heard once again. After some minute of being slient, Sasuke and Naruto stood up. Sasuke wiped the sweat that dripped from his bangs to his faces. Naruto just took his shirt off.

"Damn...that was intense."

"Yeah...I guess. (sigh) Dobe, you should have finished me off. You had a perfect chance and opening."

Naruto shook his head. "No I didn't. You were the one who had the opening shot at me."

Sasuke replied with a shrug. He soon took his shirt off and wiped on his faces. Naruto eyed the tone chest the Uchiha had. He could feel his cheeks go hot. Naruto looked to the ground as his eyes traced it. Sasuke put his shirt back on and sighed.

"I'm going home...its late and I need a shower."

"...Oh. Um...okay then. Merry Christmas...Sasuke."

Naruto was trying his hardest to keep a smile on his faces. It soon faded as he sighed. The thing is, Naruto didn't like being alone on holidays. He usually spent them with Iruka-sensei. Now that Iruka-sensei had to go out of town for a mission, Naruto was all alone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

Even though Sasuke really didn't care about why Naruto was sad, it did make him curious. It's not that Sasuke hated Naruto. He just had to deal with his own problems and didn't have time to help others. Sasuke also wasn't the type to help someone like this.

"Its nothing really. I just realize that I'm alone for this Christmas. Iruka-sensei is out on a mission. It kind of made me sad."

Sasuke nodded. "Oh. In that case...um, how about you meet me back at my house later...you can sleep over." _What_ _the hell am I doing?_

Naruto eyes widen slightly. Had Sasuke just invited him to spend Christmas with him? Not only was that weird, he seemed as if he cared. Was this the Sasuke Naruto knew? Even though Naruto was still shock, he took Sasuke up on his offer. It wasn't every day someone could be with Uchiha Sasuke on a holiday. It also wasn't every day that someone wanted Naruto around.

"Sure Sasuke. I'll love to. I'll be back after I take my shower and get some clothes."

As Naruto turned to leave, he glanced back at Sasuke.

"Thanks a lot."

Naruto wave goodbye as he ran off. Sasuke sighed as he stared at the disappearing figure of his fox friend.

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha House**

Sasuke had just got out his shower as he heard the door knock. He rubed his still wet hair as he hurried to put on some pants. As Sasuke finished placing his pants on, he headed to the door. He opened it to a bright smiling Naruto.

"Hey dobe."

"Hey Sasu...ke."

Naruto's face was a bright pink. He stared at the very tone bare chest of the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked from Naruto to himself back to Naruto.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto shyly shook his head and he looked to the ground. "Um...no. I just...ca...can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Sasuke had opened the door widely as he let Naruto him. He shut the door and locked it before turning his attention to Naruto. He had a bag over his shoulders. Probably held his clothes in it. He was wearing a thin light blue shirt and some thin blue pants. His hair was sloppy because he didn't have his headband on. He probably messed it up on his way here anyway. Sasuke sighed before speaking to Naruto.

"You can put your stuff in my room. I hope you don't mind sharing."

Naruto shook his head. He was still trying to get over the fact that Sasuke was shirtless right now. His hair was dripping water which made his look irresistible. Naruto eyed Sasuke from head to toe before speaking. All the while, his mind was wondering off. _He_ _must have just got out the shower. Wow, he looks good that way. _"Nah that's cool."

Naruto soon disappeared into Sasuke's room. He placed his bag in the room as he looked around. Sasuke's room was plain. White walls. No decoration or anything. His bed had blue sheets with a white fluffy pillow. Naruto could have guessed the sheets was silk. He laid on the bed as Sasuke stood by the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at his fox friend as he walked slowly to the bed.

"What are you doing Dobe?"

Naruto sought up as he looked up at Sasuke. He popped up on his elbows and tilted his head. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm laying down."

Sasuke glared. "Don't get smart with me dobe. I just asked a simple question."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to start a fight with Sasuke. If he did, Sasuke might kick him out. Then Naruto would have to be along on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Even though Sasuke did invite him over for the night, Naruto was wondering why he did that. Was Sasuke taken pity on him? Or could it be that Sasuke wanted Naruto around because he was lonely inside too?

"Hey teme, can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke sought next to Naruto. "Sure...ask away."

"Early...when we were sparing. You invited me over here...but why? Why did you let me stay?"

Sasuke thought about it for some time. He really didn't have an answer to that question. He just did what came to his mind first. Its kind of like if you had to chose from a genjutsu that's powerful or taijutsu that has many flaws and can be easily broken. Sasuke looked deep inside himself as he search for the reason he let Naruto stay.

Sasuke sighed. "Not sure. I guess...I didn't want you to be lonely?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh...okay."

"Eh, shut up dobe. You're here and its done. No need to know why."

"I guess you're right."

After a while, there was a long slience between the two. Naruto eyes stared at Sasuke. They looked at his wet hair first. It was still dripping water. Naruto blushed slightly as he thought about licking the water droplets. His eyes then looked further down his teammate's body. A very toned chest caught Naruto's eyes first. Skin looked so tender. So soft. He couldn't help but lick his lips, which he didn't know why he did. As his eyes continued to go further down, Sasuke looked back at him. At first Naruto didn't really notice Sasuke was now staring at Naruto. He was too busy eyeing the Uchiha from head to toe to even notice the said person was looking his way. After stopping at Sasuke's waistline, Naruto finally looked up to Sasuke. Their eyes met quickly. They were silent the whole time, only to let their eyes talk for them. Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. He could swear he saw a hint of lust in those cobalt blue eyes. Naruto was lost in Sasuke's onyx eyes within seconds. They were such a deep color and filled with so much hidden emotions the Uchiha dare not show. At one point, Naruto thought about asking if Sasuke's eyes were so dark because it held so much pain in them. He found his answer now though.

More seconds passed as the two stared into each others eyes. By this time, Sasuke was sure Naruto had some lust in his eyes. Sasuke kind of felt himself feel lustful towards the blonde too. He didn't know why which confused him a lot. Their eye contact was cut off by the sound of lightening and heavy rain hitting the window. Due to neither of them knowing about the storm, Naruto jumped, where as Sasuke just flinched. As Naruto took the time to calm himself down, Sasuke eyes caught the time.

_A_ _little past mid-night. Wow how long have we been sitting here just staring?_

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts as he felt someone wrapped his arms around him. He shivered slightly as he felt the said person's breath on his neck. He knew who it was. He just need to confirm the position though. Yeah. Naruto was pressing against his back, head buried in his chest as he was slowly breathing and shaking. His arms tightly around the Uchiha's slim waistline. Sasuke could have guessed he was pretty shaken up from the suddenly sound from the storm outside. Sasuke couldn't really get a good look at the blonde because he was stuck in the position of back to chest because the dobe held him by the waist.

"Naruto, its just a storm. Calm down a little."

Even though Naruto was highly shaking right now, he took the time to inhale the scent of the Uchiha. He smiled like soap and pine. Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the smell and feel of Sasuke's skin. He wanted to melt into the touch. He wouldn't forgot about what he was doing by the sound of another lightening strike. Naruto jumped up again, tightening his grip on him. "S...Sasuke...I...I'm...s...scared...I...H...hate storms."

iI can tell/i Sasuke took the chance to slid out of Naruto's grip on him and turned to face him. He looked at the shaking dobe before placing both hands on his shoulders. This in return caused the blonde to look up. Their eyes met again in an un-resistible stare. When the lightening came again, Naruto didn't jump. He held on to the contact him and the Uchiha had.

"N...Naruto..its just a little storm. Don't freak out on me."

"Y...yeah...y...you're right. Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head ever so softly. He shut his eyes for a second before feeling something pressing against his lips. The Uchiha eyes shot open and was shocked at the site he saw. Naruto had his eyes closed and his lips was softly pressing against the Uchiha's lips. At the time, it came as a shock and Sasuke quickly pulled away as quickly as possible. He pulled away too quickly and fell backwards and landed on the bed. Naruto's face was red and he backed into the corner of the bed. Sasuke at the time was pissed and confused so he reacted in a harshly manner.

"What the hell is your problem? The fuck are you trying to do?!"

Naruto back into the wall more. "I don't know! I'm sorry! Don't hate me!"

"You damn right! You better never ever do that to me! Got it?!"

Naruto nodded as he buried his faces in his legs. He wiped at the tears that leaked from his eyes. Sasuke, hearing the whimpers, went over and cupped Naruto's face, lifting it. He looked into the blonde's deeply emotional eyes. They showed fear, loneness, and confusion. Naruto wanted to pull his head away but couldn't. He just shut his eyes and let the tears fall down his faces. To his surprised, he felt someone kiss away the wet tears. Naruto opened his eyes and watch as Sasuke snaked his tongue out and licked at the tears. He quickly shut his eyes and blushed madly at the contact. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Look at me Naruto."

The blonde did what he said and opened his eyes in a half-lid position. "S...Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke rubbed softly on Naruto's lips. "I'm sorry I got mad. It just came as a surprise...don't be sad. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying...you just shocked me when you yelled. I just...didn't expect that. I won't do that again."

Sasuke shook his head. "Its fine..."

Naruto blinked. He was highly confused at what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke himself was confused. He couldn't believe these words were coming out from him. Uchiha Sasuke. The one that hated contact and anything that had something to do with the body. The thought of people, especially women, touching him made his skin crawl. People often wondered why the Uchiha didn't want to have anything to do with women. They would think he was gay for the things he could be found saying about women. No one would ever say the Uchiha was gay though. Even though he didn't look at women, he didn't look at males either. You could say he hated both sex. Sasuke stared into the confused dobe's eyes and sighed.

"Its confusing...I know. I...I'm confused too."

"Sasuke its just...when I kissed you, you pushed away, very mad at me. Now you're all-"

Sasuke cut him off. "I know. I just kissed away your tears, no big deal about that."

Naruto nodded. He frowned softly as he looked down at the sheets. He was surprised to see Sasuke had gotten so close to him without him noticing. Their was a silence between the two. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Naruto had some idea how he felt about Sasuke. It didn't make much sense but he knew he felt connected to the Uchiha. He been feeling this connection for a long time now. He couldn't put it into words of what it was, but he knew right then and their, he would be able to by tomorrow. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know how to sort out his emotions. Their was piling into him like never before. Sasuke felt something for the blonde but he dare not to ever mention that to Naruto. He thought about it before taking action towards the blonde. He lift his chin up to him again as he brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto blushed again and his eyes averted contact with Sasuke's. Sasuke, before pressing his lips to Naruto, was pissed that Naruto wouldn't look at him.

"Dobe, look at me."

"Arg, don't call me that Teme!"

"Then look at me."

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. He wasn't sure how he found a hint of lust in the Uchiha's eyes. He also saw something else inside of Sasuke's eyes. His eyes were like his. Overflowing with fear, loneness, and confusion. Naruto couldn't help but blush madly as he shook his head.

"Sasuke, this is weird. I feel weird. We should just pull away and-"

Sasuke cut him off with his lips. The kiss caught Naruto off guard. His eyes widen for a second then closed as he slowly began to grip to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke pulled the blonde closer as the kiss grew deeper by the second. The kiss lasted until the two lungs felt like they would burst. They pulled away, panting and gasping for air. Their eyes never leaving the others. Naruto wraped his arms around Sasuke's neck, crashing his lips to Sasuke. It was a rough kiss that was full of passion. Sasuke began to bite at the blonde's bottom lips, asking for entrance. It was quickly granted. The kiss from then on was intense. The raved haired slid his tongue in and rubed around Naruto's mouth. Naruto let out a muffled moan. Once their tongue clash together, Naruto gripped harder to Sasuke's shoulders. He felt as if he was going to melt into a pile of mush. Sasuke's tongue was so warm and soft. It felt so warming to Naruto's body. Sasuke began to fight for dominance in the blonde's mouth. When he got it, he roughtly wrapped his tongue against Naruto. This caused Naruto to gasp and grip his shoulders harder. He couldn't tell was he in pain or pleasure. Sasuke tasted the blonde. He hungrly wanted more from the kiss. Sasuke found himself pushing the blonde into the wall he was backed into. He pressed harder to his skin until it felt as if they were one joined being. They wasn't that close due to the clothing Sasuke hated that was still on them. Naruto pushed away as he gasped for air. He held his mouth open, trying to desperately fill his lungs with air. Sasuke didn't allow him to get too much.

Back to back, Sasuke and Naruto went with their tongues. Each shoving their tongue in their mouths, exploring the insides of each others. They both was at a lose of breath and words. Sasuke was desperately clutching to Naruto's shirt. He found comfort in holding it. By now, Sasuke was laying on the bed with the blonde ontop. He couldn't figure just how the blonde managed to be ontop of him. He really couldn't think about it because every noble thought he held went away. He really didn't care anyway. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away again. Their chest heaving the air they couldn't get. Sasuke took the time to shift the position. He was now ontop of the breathless dobe. Sasuke couldn't figure out how he was feeling so...so hot towards the blonde. Naruto filled the very soul of Sasuke. His eyes had been completely gazed over with lust and wanting. Naruto held the same look towards Sasuke.

"...S...Sasuke..." The blonde gasped out, still trying to fill his lungs with air. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the now sweating dobe. He rubed softly on Naruto's cheek as he leaned his faces to the side of Naruto's. He licked at his ear before bitting down hard. Naruto gasped out only to lose the air, if he got any, in his lungs. His hands still gripping the bold shoulders of the Uchiha.

"You're so intoxicating...I can't hold back anymore." sasuke didn't really have a good grip on his feelings towards Naruto. He just knew his body and soul craved this blonde. His touch, smell, innocent looking faces along with his moans. All of it. He wanted to take Naruto whole until he cried or begged him to stop. Naruto groaned and turned his faces to Sasuke's. He smirked as he panted out.

"Good. Don't hold back Sasuke...let out everything on me." Even though these emotions just came out of the blue, the two did have an understanding. They connected with each other. Knew just about everything about one another. If one of them felt wrong or scared about this moment, the other knew to stop. Even though this meant so much more then they were willing to admit, there was one thing they did admit. At the end of this whole experince, they would have felt all the emotions and anger or anything they held inside. Hate, want, loneness, confusion, lost, all of it. They would never forget the pain the other held in their hearts. They wouldn't let anyone else see it either.

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's again. The kiss already drainning the air Naruto managed to get. Sasuke wanted to removed the clothing that binded them from each other but couldn't at the moment. He felt too drawn to the lips of his best friend. Their tongues clashed inside of their mouths. Sasuke took the time to bite at Naruto's lips. Naruto let out a soft wanting moan. Their tongues split away from each other soon after. Sasuke rubed his tongue on the swollen lips of his blonde. Naruto eyes were shut closed. He let the hands that gripped Sasuke's shoulders lay above. He was limp and his chest desperately moved up and down. Sasuke whispered softly in his ear.

"Naruto...look at me. I don't want you to shut your eyes at all throughout this whole thing." Sasuke snaked his tongue out and made circles on his dobe's ear. Naruto opened his eyes, half-way, and stared up at Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke lifted up the light blue shirt he had on. He pushed it over his head and let the shirt slip off, throwing it to the side. Naruto shivered slightly as the cold air hit his skin. He was quickly warmed up by Sasuke rubing his hand on his chest. Naruto closed his eyes only to reopen them when the warming hand stoped moving. Sasuke stared down at Naruto, panting. When their eyes made contact, Sasuke rubed more on Naruto's chest. Naruto moaned softly as he pulled Sasuke to his lips for another intoxicating kiss. Naruto legs spread apart, going on both sides of Sasuke's hips. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's knees as he pressed harder to his lips. Tongues automatically met in a fight for dominance. Once again, Sasuke won. As the inside of their mouth felt hot, they began to bite on the outside of their mouths. It wasn't long when both their lips were swollen and red. Naruto's was the most red. Sasuke took the time to ravish the blonde as he caught his breath by kissing on his neck. Sasuke felt a burning feeling in his chest. He didn't take the time to catch his breath so he was breathing and panting the hardest.

Sasuke made butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck. He licked on a piece of skin that was somehow sensive to Naruto. It caused him to shiver and melt. Even tilt his head to expose more neck. Sasuke bit down hard, making Naruto shudder and whimper. He sucked at the bit mark before sliding down and leaving other marks on his Naruto. Naruto gasped and moane out Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke...Oh Sasuke..." In the mist of this, Naruto felt his head spin. He felt so dizzy like he would past out. His body was in pure bliss. Having someone and not just someone, Sasuke Uchiha, the boy wanted by every single girl in the village, licking and kissing on his chest felt so good. He couldn't help but smile which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. He took the time to ravish Naruto's mouth before his nipples that desperately needed attention. Naruto placed his fingers in Sasuke's now dry hair. He clutched hard to his hair as he moaned out for Sasuke. This in returned, incouraged the raven haired to keep going. In no time, Naruto's nipples were hard. Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed and tried to look away but couldn't.

"You must be enjoying this alot huh? Hehe, you like me ravishing you."

Naruto blushed harder. "Shut up teme!"

Sasuke smirked more at the nervousness and deep blushing the blonde was doing. He soon whispered softly in his ear. "I wondered what else on you his hard...Should I find out?"

Naruto couldn't help but moan at the panting Sasuke was doing in his ear. He shut his eyes tightly as he rolled his head to the side, blushing ever so deeply. "You...bastard...you enjoy making me this way!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah...I do."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. He glared which didn't have any effect. It kind of made the raven boy smirk wider and chuckled. Naruto was at the mercy of Uchiha Sasuke and he couldn't say he hated it either. Naruto panted a few more time, still trying to fill his lungs, before saying anything. "You damn teme. You suck! Making me want you then stalling...thats cruel Sasuke."

"And? What are you going to do about it? Hehe, nothing."

Naruto shot him another weak glare. He sought up slightly as he began to try to push Sasuke off. Sasuke pinned him to the bed and kissed softly on his lips. This made the blonde melt at the touch of Sasuke. It felt so nice. Sasuke pulled away, smirking, at the weak dobe beneath him. Naruto soon began to rub his hips against Sasuke's. Sasuke eyes widen for a second before moaning out.

"Fuck Naruto."

Naruto smirked at his reaction. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips to stop him from moving but failed. He felt his body become limp. Sasuke was already growing an arousal by the kissing and raivshing of the blonde. This made it worse. Naruto arched his back up slightly as he wraped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him down. Sasuke's hands found their way on Naruto's back. He moaned by Naruto's ear as he rubed his hips to Naruto's. They were desperately trying to put some friction to their aching arousals. Naruto couldn't help but moan loudly. Sasuke's moans sounded so erotic. He just wanted to take the boy now. As Sasuke lift his head, their hips going faster to the point the bed's rocking, he pressed his lips to Naruto's in an desperate way. Passion and pleasure shot through their bodies. Sasuke slowly stopped Naruto's hips long enough to began to undo his pants. He had to sit up so he could slid them off. It was obvious Naruto wanted him. You could tell by the pointing object in his boxers. Sasuke couldn't help but take it in his hand and rubed softly on it. Naruto groaned and bucked his hips as he opened his mouth. "Sasuke!" He heard the words leave his mouth but didn't feel like they did. Sasuke grinned and stopped the rubbing on Naruto's member. Naruto looked up at him as he shot him another glare. "Aww, don't be that way Naruto." Sasuke teased him. He couldn't help but smirk. He soon slid Naruto's boxers off, revealing the object that prove Naruto's want and thoughts of this whole thing. Naruto was blushing madly as he shook his head.

"No fair...you still have clothes on."

"You're point?"

"My point being take them off!"

"And if I don't?"

"Grr, SASUKE-TEME!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He glared down at Naruto before crawling off him and taking the last and only article of clothing he had on. "Happy now?" Naruto blushed more if that was possible. He eyed Sasuke's wonderful body from head to toe. Naruto couldn't help the fact that Sasuke really did have a god-like body. He loved every detail of Sasuke's body. As Naruto sought up in pure daze and shock, Sasuke smirked. He looked Naruto's body over before gripping Naruto's chin. Naruto eyes left his body and stared at the smirking Sasuke. "Like what you see dobe?" Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke pressed his lips to his. Naruto layed back as he pulled Sasuke ontop of him. They both shivered at the same time at the feeling of their erections touching. It was now skin on skin which made everything hot.

Their bodies rubed harshly against each other. Naruto's legs found their way around Sasuke's waist. Their hips was going at a fast paces again. The kiss was filled of muffled moans. Both bodies shinning with sweat. Naruto didn't know how long he could last. This was such an unbearable moment of pleasure. It was so wanted throughout his whole body. His lungs were burning more now. He couldn't manage one breath throughtout his whole body. Same with Sasuke. He was in pure ecstasy. Not one thought came into his mind. They all flew away and only thought about this moment. Their hearts pounding harder against their chest as if they would come out. They parted they're lips as drool fell from the side on Naruto's mouth. Sasuke licked it up and proceeded to filling his lungs with something. Naruto's head was tossed back, eyes wide, mouth wide as came be. His hair was plastered all over his faces which Sasuke loved. Naruto looked as if he was dieing in the moment. They both did. Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes as the remanded of his hair dripped with sweat. Naruto soon moved some hair out of Sasuke's faces. Their chest going up and down harder and harder.

By this time, Sasuke had marked the dobe everywhere. Naruto wouldn't be able to forget this moment, Sasuke made sure of that. He made ownership of his prizes and Naruto didn't care.

"Hey dobe..."

"Y...Y..E..S.."

"Are you...okay...you look...as if you're dieing."

"Shut the...fuck up...its...its...your damn fault."

Naruto was clutching hard to Sasuke's body. Sasuke smirked as he kissed softly on Naruto's neck. Sasuke soon placed three fingers by Naruto's mouth. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side. "Suck." Sasuke told him. Naruto was slightly still confused but did what Sasuke said. He brought Sasuke's fingers in his mouth as he laped his tongue around them. Sasuke moaned at the feeling. He reached down and rubbed on Naruto's arousal. Naruto opened his mouth and moaned. "Wahh, don't. I can't lick on your fingers when you're doing that." He went back to licking on the fingers on his mouth as Sasuke stopped his touching on his member. Soon Sasuke slid his fingers out of Naruto's mouth. He whispered softly in his ear.

"Its going to hurt alot at first...bare with me."

"I will."

Before doing anything, Sasuke slid down and rubbed on Naruto's member. He soon pulled Naruto's member into his mouth, causing the said person to gasp, tossing his head back and aching his body. "Sasuke!!" Naruto could have sworn he say stars go around his head. His member throbbed inside of the warm mouth of Uchiha Sasuke. Damn, that tongue. It was so skilled! Who knew Sasuke knew how to do such things. Sasuke sucked on the member to the point that Naruto was close to release. He pulled it out his mouth before slidding a finger inside of Naruto. Naruto whimpered as he shut his eyes. It felt so uncomforable having something inside of you. Not just anybody but Sasuke. Naruto clutched to the sheets as he shut his eyes and tried to move upwards, wanting to push the finger out of him. Sasuke stoped him by grabbing hold of his hips. "Relax dobe." Right then and there, Naruto wanted to shout. How could he relax when something's being shoved up his ass?! Naruto just settled with a growl which made Sasuke glared up at him. "Fine be that way." Sasuke shoved another finger inside of him, making Naruto cry out. "Sasuke! It...hurts! Take it out!" His body was far from being calm. Sasuke stoped the movement of his fingers and kissed softly on Naruto's lips to calm him down. "Its okay. Trust me Naruto...just relax. I'll make you feel so good afterwards."

Naruto let some tears leak out before he nodded. He clutched harder to Sasuke, making his nails dig into his back. He was about to cry out again but Sasuke pressed his lips to his. It was a heated kiss that made Naruto forget about the fingers that was inside of him. Sasuke slid another finger inside of him, making a cutting motion and stretching him out. He thrusted his fingers inside and out of Naruto. He soon pressed against Naruto's prostate causing him to pull away from the kiss and scream. "God yes! Sasuke!!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He pressed against that spot over and over again, watching as the blood wilthered beneath him. Sasuke soon slid his fingers out as Naruto whimpered. Sasuke pulled him into his lap as he looked into Naruto's eyes before pushing him down on his erection. Naruto's eyes shut as he cried out in pain. He dugged his nails deeper into Sasuke's back. Sasuke shuddered at the pain he felt to his back. As he contiuned pushing the blonde down, he thought he would just come at the feel of Naruto's insides. It was so hott and tight. Sasuke couldn't help but moaned out his name. As Naruto was all the way down, Sasuke waited for him to calm down. Naruto's face was flushed. He was in alot of pain but it kind of felt good at the same time. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring up at him. "Don't stare!! Its embarassing!" Sasuke chuckled slightly. He took that as a 'Get moving' sign. He thrusted softly in and out of Naruto as he laid him back down. Naruto shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip. So painful.

As minutes past, Sasuke had finally found Naruto's prostate again. Naruto jerked his body up and moaned out. His breathing was fast and his heart pounded harder to his chest. Naruto looked up to Sasuke as he watched sweat drip down his body and faces. Sasuke looked as if he was in pure bliss too. He stared back at the blonded as he quicken his paces. Their bodies have finally became one with one another. It was a great feeling. Naruto weakly reached up, pulling Sasuke into a kiss. They kissed as roughly as they could. Naruto pulled away soon after. His made sure to thrust his hips downward everytime Sasuke thrusted upwars. Sasuke panted heavily. He gripped Naruto's neglected member and stroked it as he felt himself that much closer to release.

Going back and back, moans were heard throughout the house Uchiha house. If someone was to walk in and see the two, they would quickly pass out from losing too much blood. The two lovers didn't care if they were being watched or if someone came in. They needed to fill the hole that was inside their bodies. Couple more moans and thrust, Sasuke soon came deep inside of Naruto. Naruto feeling the warmth of Sasuke, came hard on their stomachs. He arched his back only to fall back to the bed, restless and weak. Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore and fell ontop of Naruto. They panted harder then ever. Unable to move even an inch of their bodies. Sasuke struggled but lift his head up to Naruto. He smiled as he said the words they both wanted to hear.

"Naruto...I...I love you..."

"...I love you...too Sasuke."

The two fell asleep, arms in arms. Their bodies was still connected.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, how come you have those markings on your body? What happened last night?" Sakura asked as she walked beside Naruto and Sasuke. They had came back from shopping. Naruto smiled as his faces became a deep red.

"Well you see...I sort of fell."

"That explains the funny walking."

Naruto's faces became much more redder. He glanced over to see Sasuke smirking. He shot him a glare as he folded his arms. "Hey, thats his fault!"

Sasuke smirked as he chuckled. "You're the one who wanted me too. I tried to stop."

"LIAR! YOU TEME!"

"How do you know if I'm lieing? You didn't want me to stop...all the moaning you did."

Naruto's face became redder by the second. He soon began to run after Sasuke. Sasuke obvious was faster due to Naruto having pain in his lower half. Sakura just watched the figure of her teammates disappear with confusion on her faces. She was in pure shock. Something between Naruto and Sasuke happened and it made their bond that much more stronger. They differently changed from yesterday. Maybe it was a good Christmas year for the two.

The End

Author Notes

I hope you like my story. Its kind of long but oh well right? Please review and who knows, I might make this a seires or something. Thank you so much and have a good Christmas!!!

Kise Masaki-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

**Hey all! I know what you're thinking, and yes I did. I made a squeal to my Christmas One-shot story. Well it's not really a one-shot since I have a squeal to it. I just couldn't help but want to make a squeal since a lot of people seem to like my story. Please, I hope you like this last chapter. Don't forget to review and read!**

**BETA: Shalanar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning: This is Yaoi. BoyxBoy love. Don't like it, then don't read it.**

**P.S: If enough people like this one-shot, I might just turn it into a story. When you review, make sure you tell me if I should or not.**

**End Author Notes**

* * *

"Hey, you get your ass back here now!!" 

"Tch, as if. Come on Dobe, you can do better than that! Or are you still sore?!"

"Fuck, Sasuke!"

Naruto was chasing after Sasuke. They were still arguing about the 'incident' that happened last night. Sakura had to say something about the way Naruto was walking. Being that it was Naruto and his first time, he didn't notice. He just thought about the pain that kind of still linger in his body. That stupid Sasuke just had to be rough. He had to make a simple task into a long and enjoyable one.

Naruto soon stopped as he placed his hands on his bent knees and panted. He was out of breath. Chasing after someone--and not just anyone, Sasuke Uchiha, the same guy he had made love to last night--was not easy. He was obviously faster. Sasuke turned and smirked as he watched the tired blonde.

"Aww is Naru-chan tired? How weak."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. This shit is all your fault."

"How so?"

"You just had to be fucking horny last night."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckled. He thought Naruto's angry words were funny. Sasuke smirked as he walked up to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow and backed away. _'What's he doing?'_ Naruto had backed into a tree. Sasuke smirked as he corner the blonde. He placed a hand by Naruto's head while the other stroked one of the whiskered cheeks of his lover. Naruto couldn't help but blush which only made Sasuke continue and smirk wider. Sasuke soon leaned forward, brushing his lips against Naruto's. The blonde blushed more as he pushed Sasuke back a bit.

"Teme, watch it. You can't do things like that here. Someone might see."

Sasuke glared. "And who cares? Let them see. Naruto, you better not be having second thoughts about us."

"What us? We never said what last night meant. For all I know, it could have been a one night stand."

"The fuck?! How can you say that about me?!"

Naruto slightly jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He seem like he was pissed off. Naruto looked away as he sighed. Sasuke, being pissed, slammed his fist into the tree. Naruto jumped again, being pulled out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, don't be so fucking pissed off. God, you're being a real jackass."

"I'm being a jackass?! You basically just said I go around sleeping with people. Do you remember what I said last night?!"

Naruto didn't say anything. He couldn't. He remember too well. The sweat and afterglow of what happened between them. Naruto couldn't forget the words his best friend said.

_"N… Naruto, I love you…" _

_"I love you too… Sasuke."_

Naruto was about to say something before he spotted Kakashi. He pulled away from Sasuke before running over and greeting their sensei. Kakashi, whose head was deep inside his book, looked down at Naruto. The blonde had a huge smile on his face as he stared up at his sensei. Sasuke was pissed that Naruto ran away. Just when they were going to establish what the hell they were now. Sasuke walked over and stood beside Naruto. He shoved his hands in his pockets, not saying a word.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Merry Christmas to you!"

"… Thanks Naruto. Same… for you. What are you and Sasuke doing?"

"Nothing. Just playing around."

Sasuke's eye twitched. _'Playing around? Is that what he calls it?'_ Oh yeah, he would differently have to teach this blonde a lesson. If Naruto wanted to piss Sasuke off, he did. Sasuke turned and stared at the nervous blonde. He had a hand behind his head and laugh nervously. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he stared down at the two students.

"Something's odd about you two."

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing's odd… I have to go. Bye!"

"Nar-"

Before Sasuke had the chance to finish saying Naruto, said person had ran off. He was desperate to get away from Sasuke. The Uchiha knew. Even though they hadn't really got the chance to talk about last night, Sasuke would make Naruto know who he belongs too. He would know who owns him. _'That's it. That damn Dobe's going to know forever. I'll show him who he belongs to. Even if its going to be by force.'_

"Excuse me sensei, I need to go after that idiot."

"Sasuke… remember who he is. Naruto is Naruto… with a terrible past. Be very gentle with him."

Sasuke didn't know if Kakashi was giving advice because he knew about the situation or was he just saying something random. He didn't have the time or the patience to find out. He had to follow that Dobe before he was out of sight.

Naruto had ran into a nearby bookstore. He passed through millions of books before going to the back after seeing Sasuke walk in. Sasuke had already spotted the blonde. His hair stood out the most. As Naruto turned a corner, he came to a dead end. He turned to leave but it was too late. Sasuke had once again, cornered him. Naruto swallowed hard as he glared at Sasuke. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't follow me." His voice was low since this was a bookstore. Sasuke walked towards the blonde as he sighed.

"We need to talk Naruto. You can't just run from me anymore. What happened last night made that impossible."

"There's nothing to talk about. It was an accident. It won't-"

Sasuke grabed Naruto and shook him. "Look at me Naruto! I said words to you that I never spoke to anyone else. You did too. I… I love you Naruto. And you love me too. What happened between us was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"S… Sasuke, you're too loud. And don't talk nonsense. I was just in the mood. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Fuck Naruto, I really do have to show you I mean business about this. I'm going to prove I love you and that we're more than friends. I'm making you mine!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto's body shivered. He didn't know what Sasuke meant but he knew it wasn't good. The Uchiha's words scared him more then he knew. Naruto quickly began to struggle to get away from Sasuke. "Sasuke, let me go. Just let me go." Sasuke ignored the cries from Naruto. He tighten his grip, pushing Naruto against a bookshelf hard, making some books fall. He grabbed Naruto's hands and forced them above his head. Naruto whimpered quietly as he looked at Sasuke. Their eyes meeting quickly. Sasuke could see the fear in Naruto's eyes. So much, he felt sort of bad for what he was going to do to the blonde. To make Naruto calm, Sasuke brushed his lips against his.

"Naruto… I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to know how much I need and love you. Even if you hate me afterwards, at least you'll know." Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto. The kiss wasn't as intense because Naruto wasn't kissing back. Sasuke pulled away as he frowned. He looked at Naruto as he rubbed softly on his cheek. "Do you really not like me touching you this way? Was last night really a mistake?"

Even though Naruto wasn't kissing back, he wanted this. He wanted to know what Sasuke and him were to each other. Naruto shook his head as he stared back at Sasuke. "No… I'm sorry Sasuke. I… love when you touch me like this… I liked what happened last night but… I'm just confused. This is so sudden. My feelings for you aren't normal. They're weird and unbearable to have." Finally. The Dobe knew something after all. He wasn't that dumb like everyone though he was. Sasuke wanted to give a hand clap to Naruto. He may not know what the two were but he knew they didn't have a normal relationship. That's a start right?

Sasuke kissed softly on Naruto's lips. Naruto pressed harder to Sasuke's, wanting more of his touch. It was a good thing they were in the back of the store. No one would walk in or walk back there and see them. Naruto's trapped arms laced with Sasuke's. He held his hands tightly against Sasuke's as their kiss deepen. Tongues slid in their mouths, hot and heavily. Muffled low moans escaped wanting lips. The two soon parted as their lungs began to burn from the lack of air. Sasuke took the time to reassure the blonde so his job would be easy.

"Naruto, I know how you feel. I'm sorry I was pissed early. I just… it came as a shock to me that you would think I could say words like that because I was 'in the mood' Even if I was, I couldn't say that without being serious. Besides Naruto, you shouldn't be afraid of what you feel for me. You aren't alone. And the feelings we have for each other is normal. I love you and you love me. Don't even say that shit, we're the same sex. Who gives a fuck about that." Naruto blinked. He was surprised by what Sasuke just said. Soon the blonde smiled as some tears dripped from his eyes. "Sasuke, I don't want to be alone anymore. I… I want you to fill that hole in me… and I want to fill yours as well."

"Good… Now shut up." Sasuke crashed his lips against Naruto's. He bit at the dobe's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto quickly parted his lips, letting Sasuke's tongue slid in. Wet hotness was clashed against Sasuke's tongue. Naruto's mouth, so engaged in Sasuke's tongue. Naruto felt as if he would melt again. Sasuke was so skilled! He must have worked at this before. He must have. It felt so good like last night.

Minutes passed and the two was panting hard. Sasuke had managed to loosen his grip on Naruto's hands. Naruto let them drop to his Uchiha's shoulders and grip them hard. It was the only thing he could grab on and have it support his body. His legs felt as if they would give way any second which... they did. Naruto panted hard as his legs dropped to the ground, bringing Sasuke down with him. Their position? Naruto's legs were spread apart with Sasuke in-between them. Sasuke's head panted into Naruto's chest as Naruto's head rested against the bookshelf. As the raven haired lift his head, his onyx eyes met blue cobalt ones.

Chest on chest moved upward, as the two lovers desperately tried to fill their burning lungs with air. As their eye contact grew more intense, it was soon broken as Naruto looked at something from behind Sasuke's head. Sasuke couldn't help but look to see what Naruto was looking at. Their eyes widen as the owner of the store stared at them.

"Hey! This isn't a sex shop! Get the fuck out of here you homos!"

That hit Naruto. It hit him hard. This love. It was gay love. Un-allowed love. If anyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke was being taken off the market by Uzumaki Naruto, this could cause a problem for the blonde. He was already hated for having the Kyuubi inside of him. That was something he had to live with forever. Naruto couldn't do this. Taking Sasuke would break Sakura's heart even if Sasuke didn't like her. Not only would Naruto help break Sakura's heart, he would end up stopping Sasuke's ambition. He wanted to kill his brother AND revive his clan. Last time Naruto checked, two boys can't make a baby together. The blonde couldn't do that to Sasuke. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke as he pushed the owner of the store out the way and ran. Sasuke was shocked.

"Naruto, wait!"

Sasuke quickly got off the floor and stood, chasing after his Dobe. When he saw Naruto in his vision, he called out to him. Naruto didn't even turn to look back at him. He didn't stop either. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to catch him. To see him crying about what he was forced to live without. Or hear the words of rejection that would come out of his mouth. The two ran and ran until they came to a private area in the park. Sasuke caught up to the blonde, grabbing his collar and pulling him backwards, causing them to roll on the ground. As they rolled and eventually came to a stop, Naruto was on bottom. His hair covered his eyes. Sasuke had to catch his breath before speaking. "Damn it Naruto, stop running from me!!"

"I can't! I can't do this! We can't be together Sasuke! I'll ruin your life! I'm not a girl… I can't give you a family! I can't break Sakura's heart! She loves you! I can't make you into this gay person… so please… leave me alone."

Naruto let his tears fall fast on his face. His eyes were shut tightly and he was shaking. Sasuke could tell he was scared and lonely. Sasuke couldn't help but let some tears of his own come to his eyes. "Naruto, please. I love you… only you. I don't want Sakura. Never will… I don't care about reviving my clan. I don't need them. I know this makes me gay and I don't give a shit. I need you in my life. Forever… why can't you see that."

"Sasuke I can but… but-"

"No buts. Just let me love you. Let me show you all of me. Something no one in this world could ever know."

Naruto eyes opened as lips pressed against his. He was surprised to see some tears falling from Sasuke's eyes. He must really have loved him a lot. But still, he couldn't let this happen. Not again.

Naruto gasped Sasuke's shirt in his hands as his eyes closed again. He tried to push the Uchiha off but it had no effect. Struggling did make Sasuke force his tongue into Naruto's mouth and ravish it. Naruto felt his already harden arousal harden more. He soon let a moan out. A couple more minutes passed before Sasuke parted away from Naruto's lips. Naruto's face was flushed and he was panting. "Sasuke, don't. We can't."

Sasuke didn't answer to Naruto nor did he stop. He tilted Naruto's head to the side as he licked at his ear lobe, making Naruto moan. The raven boy soon began to bite at his ear lobe, getting another moan from the blonde. Naruto hands clutched harder to Sasuke's shirt. It was such a warming feeling. Naruto swear he could feel the heat from Sasuke's body on his. It sent shivers down his spine. As Sasuke pulled away from biting on Naruto's ear, he stared into his Dobe's eyes. The fear that was in the blonde's eyes were still there. It wasn't as much because lust was slowly beginning to take over.

Sasuke kissed softly on Naruto's swollen lips before whispering words of confidences. "…That's a good Dobe. If you just do what I say, this would be a lot pleasurable." Naruto shot Sasuke a glare. He growled lowly which made Sasuke smirk. Sasuke kissed on the dobe's neck as he bit at the spot where he could feel his pulse. Naruto gasped and gripped Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke…you're being such a tease. Hurry…" Sasuke smirked at the dobe's plead. That meant Naruto was giving in to him. It also meant he could use this to his advantage. "Heh, I can't hear you."

"Bastard! You heard what I said!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's harden arousal and gave it a good stroke. Naruto cried out. "What do you want Naruto?" He stroked the blonde again as he watched Naruto wither at the touch. Naruto eyes closed and his head rolled to the side, face red as ever. "Ahhh… I want…you . I need you inside me… Fuck me Sasuke." Hehe cute. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's in a heated kiss, tongues exploring each others mouth like last night. They soon parted, needing air. Sasuke took the time to unzip Naruto's jacket, pulling it off. Naruto, mouth opened wide, looked up at Sasuke. "We shouldn't be doing this outside. Let's go-"

"I can't wait anymore. I need you now." Sasuke placed a finger to Naruto's lips, shutting him up. He ran a hand under Naruto's black shirt, sending shivers down the immature body. Feeling the same way, Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off. He let his hands rubbed softly on Sasuke's chest before he leaned forward, biting on an erect nipple. Sasuke tossed his head back as he gasped out Naruto's name. He let his fingers rest in blonde spikes, enjoying the soft, silky feel of it.

While Naruto worked on Sasuke's nipples, their hips ground against each other. Sasuke legs were on each side of Naruto's hips and because they were sitting up, it created more friction. Naruto let the nipple slip out his mouth as he buried his head in his Uchiha's chest, moaning and groaning. Sasuke couldn't help but call out Naruto's name.

"N… Naruto…Oh god, this feels…. so fucking good." Naruto nodded his head, acknowledging what Sasuke had said. In no time, the pace of the grind was going at a tremendous speed. Both lovers was shouting, moaning, and gripping the other closer. Their bodies felt as if they were stuck together. The only way the grinding of hips stopped was when Sasuke had fell backwards, legs tangled into Naruto's. He panted heavily with Naruto. The blonde took the time to pull his pants and boxers off. He then went and pulled off Sasuke's pants and boxers. Naruto leaned down, trailing kisses down his lover's body. The Uchiha let out a small moan of pleasure. Naruto let his tongue trail all the way down until he got to Sasuke's waistline. He stopped, looking up at Sasuke.

"Hey teme, since I was uke last time, you have to be it this time. You don't mind right?" Sasuke scowl towards Naruto. He was about to say something to protest against that but a warm tongue licked at the tip of his aching member. Sasuke shuddered and nodded his head. "N-no..."

Naruto licked at the tip again. He pulled it in his mouth and sucked at the smooth skin. Sasuke gasped, eyes slightly going wide before they shut themselves up. "God... Naruto..." Naruto couldn't help but feel proud that he could give Sasuke this much pleasure. It was his first time doing something like this with anyone. Naruto thought he would be bad at it but apparently he wasn't all that bad if Sasuke was moaning.

After a while of sucking and licking, Naruto pulled the member out his mouth as he felt Sasuke near his climax. The raven haired groan and whimpered. He desperately wanted to be finished. Naruto trailed fingers on Sasuke's lips before sliding them in and wetting them. He bit at his lovers ear lobe and waited till Sasuke had coaxed his fingers with saliva.

Naruto slid them out and circled them around Sasuke's entrance. He could feel Sasuke's body began to become tense and he made 'shhhing' noises. When Sasuke had become calm, Naruto slid one finger inside. Sasuke winched, shuting his eyes. It felt kind of weird and was slightly painful but nothing an Uchiha couldn't handle.

Naruto soon slid another finger inside him. He pushed deep inside of Sasuke, stretching him out. Sasuke clutched hard to his lover's shoulders, a groan coming out of his mouth. "Naruto..." Naruto leaned down, pressing his lips to Sasuke's so he could distract him from the pain of the stretching. Sasuke pressed harder to Naruto's lips, forcusing all of his attention to kissing his lover. Naruto took the chance to slid his last finger inside of Sasuke. He stretched him out more then slid his fingers out. He kept his lips pressed against Sasuke's as he positioned himself at his entrance. The two soon parted for air and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Are you sur-"

"Naruto just do it. I can handle it."

"Sasuke..." Naruto nodded his head. He began to push into Sasuke. Once all the way in, Naruto thrusted in and out of him. At first it was slightly painful for Sasuke. Naruto was moving so slowly.

"Ugh, go faster damn it."

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke for a second before he nodded his head ever so slightly and quicken his pace. The Uchiha groaned and moaned Naruto's name out. Yes,that was a whole lot better. It would have been a lot more painful on Sasuke if Naruto kept that slow speed.

Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name as he thrusted harder and faster inside of him. When Sasuke eyes widen and he screamed his name, Naruto figure he pressed against his prostate. "NN….Naruto!" Naruto kept pressing against that place again and again. Their bodies were one with each other again. It felt so good! Naruto, who was close to release, grasped Sasuke's erection and began to stroke it. Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes and he moaned out. He was covered in sweat just as Naruto. After a couple more minutes, Naruto soon released inside of Sasuke. Sasuke, in return, released on his hand and stomach. The two was panting so hard, you would think they were dieing. Naruto clasped on top of Sasuke, unable to hold himself up anymore. Sasuke withered beneath him. He was so tired and was beginning to lose his vision. Before he began to go to sleep, Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"See… I told you I loved you. If I didn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"I know that now Sasuke… Just rest my love."

Once again the two were in each others arms. They were about to go to sleep in the comfortable position before they heard a small scream. "Eeek! There's naked boys outside!" Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen and they looked at each other before quickly dressing and running away.

* * *

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare as they walked to his house. 

"Shit Sasuke! You just had to be a fucking horn ball! Outside?!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut the fuck up Dobe! You didn't say anything about it at first!"

"Bastard, yes I did! I told you to stop! We got caught by that lady because of you!"

"That was a pretty convincing stop when you were moaning my name! And it isn't my fault someone caught us!"

Naruto chased after Sasuke again. He caught up to him because this time, Sasuke was the one in pain. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as he smirked and whispered in his ear.

"I was good wasn't I?"

Sasuke grinned and nodded his head. "Hell yeah. Lets hurry."

The two walked arms in arms back to Sasuke's places. When they got there, with enough whinning and pouting, Naruto had conviced Sasuke to put up some Christmas decorations since it was Christmas. Naruto's bright blue eyes sparked with joy and he said. "Ooh! This is like so cool!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're acting like a two year old Dobe."

"Hey! Don't call me Dobe Teme! I'll kick your ass!"

"As if."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. He soon ran over to the Uchiha, pushing him back a couple inches. "Take that back!"

"No way."

"Take it back Sasuke!" Naruto pushed Sasuke back some more inches. Sasuke's fixed a deadly glare on Naruto and was about to push him back before something had caught his eyes. He glanced up at the shadow that was above Naruto, a smirk coming to his face. Sasuke whispered. "Look up."

Naruto raised an eyerbow slightly. He did what Sasuke had said and looked up. Realizing they were under a mistletoe, Naruto blushed and shyly glanced down at Sasuke. "So? That doesn't mean anything..."

"Aww someone's shy."

Naruto blushed more. He slowly nodded his head, looking down to the floor. "Well... of course..." Naruto then glanced up at Sasuke. He closed his eyes, leaning forward. Sasuke smirked and he moved closer to Naruto, pressing his lips to his. When they pulled away from each other, Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke, a smile on his face. "You're always going to be mine right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well of course. I don't think I'd ever find anyone that I love more then you..."

**THE END**

* * *

Okay I hope that everyone that wanted me to make another part of my one-shot is happy. I did this just for you all. Hopefully I get more reviews from you all. I might actually have to consider not writing on here anymore if I don't. I really want reviews guys. Sorry.

**Kisa Masaki-san OUT.**


	3. Author Help

**Author's Note**

**Okay sorry but this isn't another chapter of my story. I'm just posting a note for what's been going through my mind for a while. I decided that since I liked this story a whole lot and that a lot of people like this as well that I could do something with it. I won't necessarily say I'm making this story a series but a place where I post dribbles of what's happening in Naruto and Sasuke's life after they got together.**

**I think that it would be fun for you all to read a story that show the basic life of our favorite Naruto couple you know? Anyways the reason I'm doing this is so that I can have your opinion on it. I wrote two... well one full story and one I just started not too long ago story. I was going to post them under this story as dribbles. If anyone agree with this, please review so I can have your opinion on this matter. **

**Thanks for your help! Love ya!**

**-Kisa Masaki-san**


	4. In LoveHate :Drabble One:

**Author's Note**

Well here's one of my first drabbles. I've had this idea on my mind for some time now and was finally able to get it down on the computer. I hope you guys like it! And don't worry, there will be another ItaSasu chapter pretty soon. There will also be a new chapter to my highschool story. I've finally planned how I want everything to happen and what not so yeah. Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto. I just own these fanfictions. **

**WARNING: This is yaoi or guyxguy action so if you don't like it then don't read.**

* * *

**Love/War**

**SasuNaru**

**--**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Drip. Drip. Dri-_

"AHHH!!" A rather loud shout came from a certain blonde uke we all know. Naruto glared over at Sasuke as he placed his hands on his ears. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey! It's not my damn fault there's a leaky pipe idiot!"

"Well fix it!"

"That's what I'm trying to do if you would shut the hell up!" Sasuke couldn't concentrate when there was someone yelling at the top of their lungs about something. Its seems like every day was like this though. Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for some time now. They figured that since they were so close and in love, they'd move in together. So they did.

The first couple weeks, everything seem to go very well. They were making love every night, no shouting was going on, and Naruto learned the value of having someone to live with. It was after the following month when Naruto decided to perform Resengan in the house and the window, or rather, the whole wall fell apart that they were fighting all the time. Now a pipe was lose in the bathroom and the shouting was off the wall.

"I don't understand how to do this. I'm-"

"My god. The great Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know how to fix a pipe. The world must be ending."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued, "I'm going to call a plumber tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I can't stay in this house with that noise!"

"Well that's not my fault. Move out."

"Grr..." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms. This was just ridiculous. That pipe was annoying and Sasuke was being a bastard. He turned and stormed off into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. His legs went to his chest and he placed his head on them. Sasuke soon followed afterwards. He glanced over at Naruto before he sighed and said, "I didn't mean that you know."

"Whatever."

"Naruto, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what Sasuke? I'm reacting to what you just said."

"I wouldn't want you to move out. I love you."

"You notice that you haven't said that to me for a while?" Naruto frowned. He buried his head into his legs, holding himself tightly. He hated when they were fighting. Even if it was a petty fight, it made Naruto feel alone. Like he was always doing something wrong and causing Sasuke stress. Sasuke went over, sitting down on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him warmly. "I'm sorry. I do love you."

"Sasuke..."

"Look at me."

Naruto raised his head up. He stared into the onyx eyes of his lovers before he pressed his forehead against his. "I love you too." He closed his cobalt blue eyes, pressing his lips to Sasuke's. This was a calming situation now. It seem like every time they fought, a kiss or a hug would make things better just like that. Immediately, Sasuke responded to the kiss by kissing Naruto back. He placed his hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. Their lips moved gently against one another, warmth of passion spreading through both.

_'Kissing Sasuke is addicting. Like a drug.'_ Naruto moaned lightly as he felt Sasuke's tongue on his bottom lip. He let him slide that pink-ish tongue inside, deepening the kiss even more. Their tongues wrapped around each other, clashing in a heated battle for dominance. Neither boy wanted to give up to the other and moans were erupting all over the place. Naruto gripped tightly to Sasuke's shirt, pulling him a bit closer. He felt his cheeks flushed with hotness and didn't have enough energy to continue the fight, so Sasuke ended up winning.

Sasuke smirked inside of his head as he overpowered his blonde uke. He grasped a fist full of blonde hair, pushing it forward so that their lips touched even more. Was it just him or was he really horny right now? Kissing Naruto didn't usually have such a strong effect like the one he was having right now. Before he could ponder for answers, the need for air was great and he pulled away from Naruto, a small gasp coming out. "God..."

"Mn.." Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's neck. He placed a couple kisses on the skin before he decided to catch his breath. God, Sasuke really did take his breath away, no pun intended. The Uchiha heir felt something stir in his lower half. He shifted a bit before he realized that, damn, Naruto made him kind of hard. He leaned forward, sucking on the blonde's earlobe as he whispered, "Maybe I can make this up to you in another way."

_'I would like that so much.'_ Naruto clutched tightly to Sasuke's shirt. He nodded his head only slightly before he found himself being pushed onto his back. He gasped lightly at the rather quick movement and found his hands pinned above his head. He stared up at Sasuke as he smirked slightly. "I thought you said we weren't going to do anything kinky for a while."

"Eh, I changed my mind. I want bondage sex now." Sasuke returned the smirk that Naruto was giving him. Of course, his was a bit more perverted. He leaned down, bringing Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Naruto moaned out and he closed his eyes, holding on to Sasuke's hands. Man, this felt really good. It seem like nothing in the world could ruin this moment...

_Drip, Drip. Drip._

"AHH!" Naruto quickly shoved Sasuke away. He glared up at him as he sat up. "New rule in the house! You're not getting any until that damn pipe is fixed!"

"What?!"

Naruto huffed and pushed Sasuke over to the side before he crawled off of the bed. He planned on storming out of the room but was grabbed by the waist and roughly slammed into the nearest wall. "Sasu-mph!" Lips found his roughly, as did a roaming hand on his groin. He moaned loudly as Sasuke attacked him with pleasure and excitement. _'Damn it Sasuke! You're using my weakness against me! Not fair!'_

Sasuke stroked hard on Naruto's member. He liked the fact that it was hardening under his touch and that Naruto couldn't resist him no matter how hard he tried. He slipped his tongue inside the moist heat of Naruto's, brushing against his tongue. The blonde moaned again and rubbed his tongue against Sasuke's. All thought that he couldn't fuck when a pipe was leaking was gone just like a snap. Damn Sasuke, he had the power to control the blonde in anyway he wanted.

The heated kiss and groping went on for about a couple more minutes before Sasuke hiked up Naruto's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Their lips parted for a quick second before Sasuke's mouth found its way on Naruto's neck. "Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Sasuke's god-like mouth. He loved when Sasuke touched him. More then that, he loved those rare nights when Sasuke made whimpering sounds as he ravished him senseless.

Sasuke decided to claim Naruto for what seemed like the millionth time of this month. He licked and sucked on Naruto's neck, making it nice and wet before he bit down on to it. He could hear the small groan the blonde made as he did so and smirked a smirk that showed off that sadist side of his. However, before any of this went further then this, a proof and a voice ringed out. "Naruto! Just the man I wanted to see!"

Both boys became alarmed and stopped in their movements, faces becoming a crimson like color. They quickly pulled away from one another, turning in different directions. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Jiraiya chuckled lightly. Yeah, he knew exactly what they were doing and he loved it. He made that face he usually did when he noticed a woman and said, "I have a favor to ask of you two."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eye twitched together. Oh god, this was NOT good at all. Anything coming from Jiraiya when he made that perverted face was never good. The blonde glanced over at Sasuke, slightly nudging him in the shoulder. Sasuke got the hint and muttered, "No. We don't do favors for perverts."

"Oh come on! You didn't even hear it yet!"

"Ugh, fine! Say it already!"

"I want you two..." Jiraiya went over, placing a hand on Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulder. He smirked as he finished, "to help me with my novel. You know all those crazy fan girls you have Sasuke? I think they would love to know what type of things their little _idol _do with his _best friend._"

Smack!

Smack!

Sasuke stormed out of the bedroom, muttering some curses under his breath. Naruto followed him soon after, leaving a passed out Jiraiya on the ground. _'He wants to make a book about out love life?! What the hell is with that?!'_ Naruto couldn't believe his own sensei would suggest such things. Wait, scratch that. Yes he could.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up love!"

Sasuke stopped in his walking, only to glance back at Naruto. He waited for his lover to catch up before he placed his arm around his shoulder. Naruto pouted, "This has been a horrible morning so far. First there's the annoying pipe then the fighting and the making up but being interrupted. Now Jiraiya wants to write a book on us? Why do I look up to that man?"

"Because he trained you?"

"And?"

"How should I know?"

"Ugh, you never listen to anything I say."

"What'd you expect? I'm a guy." Sasuke glanced off to the side, They were now outside and he had the urge to admire the surroundings. A small smirk came on his face and he glanced back at Naruto before he stopped. "Hey dobe, you remember that spot we fucked last time?"

"Sasuke! You know I told you to never say it like that! It's called-"

"Making love. Whatever. Anyways, do you remember it?"

"Well yeah. How can I forget? We were caught by that old lady."

"Good. I'm taking you there."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Sasuke began to speed up his pace, grasping Naruto's hand into his own and pulling him along. The only reason he brought it up was that they were close to the spot anyways. Oh and that they could have some alone time together which was in desperate need at the moment.

--

Feets soon began to hit the ground at a rapid pace. One behind the leaders, going to the prize destination. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto before he looked forward once again, coming to a quick stop. He slowly dropped Naruto's hand, turning and facing him. Naruto slightly panted from the rather long run that took place a few minutes ago. He glanced at onyx eyes as they stared back, burning into his cobalt blue eyes. A second was all that it took for their lips to crash together and those eyes to disappear.

Hands roamed each other's bodies as moans poured out of desperate lips. Naruto clutched to Sasuke's shoulders, their lips moving against one another. He felt dizzy and light-headed. Like he would pass out from the intense kissing. Of course he knew that wouldn't happen or rather, hoped that it didn't happen.

Sasuke slid his hands underneath Naruto's shirt. He ghosted his fingers up the skin, making the blonde shiver and moan into the kiss. His hands went all the way up to Naruto's chest nipples, pressing down on them roughly. Naruto gasped, pulling away from the kiss. His head tilted back and he moaned out Sasuke's name.

_'It's hot...'_ Naruto clutched his eyes tightly together. He felt Sasuke's mouth on his neck seconds later. That breath of his was fanning out on his rapidly heating skin and he shuddered. _'So hot...'_ It was a matter of seconds before the blonde found himself on the ground. Sasuke pinned his hands above his head, their lips crashing against one another. Naruto arched his back into the kiss. He wanted skin to skin contact. He wanted to feel Sasuke on him.

As if reading Naruto's mind, Sasuke began to discard some of the blonde's clothes. He tossed the rather tight shirt Naruto was wearing to the side. He had to pull away for a second so he could get his own shirt off. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck once his shirt was gone. He pressed against his chest, legs wrapping around his waist. "Mn..."

Sasuke pushed his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. He brushed it back and fourth against that tongue of his lover's before he began to suck on it. This felt wonderful for both boys. Their bodies ached and begged for attention from the other. Soon their lungs burned and they had no choice but to pull away from one another. Naruto gasped, "Sasuke!"

"Yeah... I know..." Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in Naruto's scent. God, he smelled like a god. So addicting. His hands trailed lower, beginning to undo Naruto's pants. He was excited and he knew that Naruto was just as excited as well. He managed to get the buttons done but couldn't take the pants off. "Lift your hips up Naruto." Naruto complied, lifting up slightly so that Sasuke can get his pants off. He shudder when the cool air hit his aching erection.

"Hehe at least I know you already want me." Sasuke licked his lips lightly as he smirked. God, he loved the sight that was before him. Naruto was sexy when he was hot and needy. The blonde pouted ever so slightly and he quickly sat up, hands going to Sasuke's pants. "No fair. You still have clothes on."

"Be my guest then."

"I will!" Naruto started to undo Sasuke's pants. It didn't take him long to remove those shorts with his determination. He wanted his boyfriend right here and now. Sasuke leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips once again. He loved the warmth and feeling he got when he kissed this person that belonged to him in everyway possible.

Naruto was pushed back on his back once again. His arms went around Sasuke's neck and he pressed harder to his lover's body for more warmth. He felt chills go down his spine as Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth once again, claiming it for what seem like the millionth time. _'I love him so much.'_

These words burned deep in Naruto's heart. He knew they were true. They had to be true. He felt it with every breath he took, with every touch he felt from Sasuke. He loved this boy that was his friend, rival, lover, everything. He loved him with everything that made up his being.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's legs, placing them around his waist. He couldn't take much longer. He had to have Naruto right now. To hear those sweet moans come out of his blonde's mouth. The look of pure bliss on his face as he took him over and over again. Sasuke wrapped his tongue around Naruto's, a battle of dominance taking place. No matter how hard Naruto tried, Sasuke always won.

Their lips parted soon after, the kiss leaving them breathless and gasping for air that didn't seem to come. Sasuke reached out towards where his pants was and pulled out a tube. As the blonde continue to gasp for air, the Uchiha covered his fingers with the cold, sticky liquid. He soon shoved two fingers into Naruto's tight entrance, making the blonde cry out in pain and pleasure.

Naruto clutched hard to Sasuke's back. His nails dug hard into the skin, causing some bruises on the pale skin. Sasuke only winched slightly and continue to stretch out the entrance that he was going to take pretty soon.

"Ah... Sasuke... hurry..."

Naruto arched his back up. He felt a bit pain by the roughness Sasuke was inflicting but nevertheless, wanted more. He needed, ached for Sasuke to have him. For their souls to be connected once again. The Uchiha took the hint and he pulled his fingers out of his lover's entrance. He positioned himself at Naruto before he thrust inside.

_'It's hot...'_ Naruto let out a breathless scream. His eyes fluttered close and his mouth opened. If possible, Naruto felt even more dizzy. He felt like he'd be taken over by darkness before this moment ended. Sasuke didn't waste anytime and thrust inside of Naruto at a rather fast pace, their desire taking over their sense.

_'So hot...'_ Naruto felt the sides of his eyes began to water as Sasuke took him over and over again. His voice slowly started to come back and he managed to get out one name. "Sasuke!" His nails dug more into Sasuke's back and he soon felt something wet on his nails. The smell of metallic slowly taking over the air.

"Naruto!" Moans filled with passion could be heard from both boys. They held on to each other as if their life depended on it. As if, this would be the last time they would hold each other. Bodies slammed together with a thud, friction causing even more of those delicate moans to slip out.

_'Gods...'_ Naruto managed to open up his eyes. As he glanced up at his lover, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Their eyes met, unspoken words being passed to one another. As a droplet of sweat rolled down the side of Sasuke's face, Naruto leaned forward, flicking his tongue over it. This cause Sasuke to shudder and thrust harder inside of him. "Ah!" Naruto tossed his head backwards, eyes slightly going wide as the Uchiha hit against something pleasurable.

Knowing that he hit against Naruto's sweet spot, Sasuke continue to press against that spot each time. He loved how the blonde withered underneath him and how his breathed hitched and stopped short. It was so pleasant and attractive to watch.

With each coming thrust, Sasuke felt more closer to that well seeking orgasm of his. He clutched harder to Naruto's hips, pushing their bodies, if possible, closer together. Naruto held on as much as he could and continue to work in a gasp or two of Sasuke's name. He hated that this moment was going to end. He hated that their souls will be disconnected once again.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped lightly. He could feel Naruto tighten around his member and this cause him to be pushed over the edge. He came into his lover, nice and hot with a moan of Naruto's name coming out. Naruto groaned at the sudden warmth that filled him and he released, arching his back. The blonde fell limp to the ground, panting heavily. The weight that was ontop of him soon doubled as Sasuke laid on his chest, panting as well.

_'I love him.'_ Naruto shakily wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He held Sasuke in his arms as he stared up at the clear, blue sky. His cheeks were flushed like a tomato and he felt a line of sweat cover his body. "N-naruto..." Came a husky whisper. The blonde glanced down at Sasuke as the Uchiha leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss.

It was sweet and gentle but filled with emotions that no one in the world could exprience. Their love was pure, intangible yet forbidden and filled with sorrow and lost. No one understood and no one mattered. Just the world that surrounded each other. The one created out of their souls.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, pressing his forehead against his. He smiled lightly as he brushed the strains of hair that blocked the sight of those bright blue eyes of Naruto from him. He whispered, "I love you more then anything in this world."

"I know. I love you more then anything too." Naruto could feel those tears that were holding themselves back drop down his cheek as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. There was no lies, no doubt when he said he loved him. No regrets about this relationship they developed and continue to fight for against the world. Against those who didn't understand.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm right here." Sasuke wipped away Naruto's tears. He placed a comforting kiss on the blonde's lips then pulled away. "I will always be right beside you. No matter what."

"Yeah. I know." Naruto nodded his head slightly. He smiled warmly and tossed his arms around Sasuke's neck as he hugged him.

_'Til the day we die, you'll always be by myside. Always and forever.'_

**THE END**


	5. Outcast from the world :Drabble Two:

**Author's Note**

Okay, I finally finished this request after how many months? T.T I'm so sorry for taking forever, manic. This was just a touchy subject for me to do. Plus, I wasn't sure how I wanted the story to end. I really, really hope you like it and I was able to fulfill your request. That's the most important thing. Making my fans happy!! :D

But anyways, I hope you like it and please review! Even my other fans, review please! I love reading your opinion on my stories. They make me feel oh so much better :D Oh! And I'm free for anymore request. Just send me a pm or something. Take care!

**Disclaimer: Do Not own Naruto**

**Warning: This is yaoi/boyxboy and has homophobia in it. Don't like it, don't read it**

**Beta: xxKesshouxx**

**Author's Note end**

* * *

**Outcast From The World**

**Drabble Two**

**SasuNaru**

**Kisa Masaki-san**

* * *

Bright blue eyes stared out the window as the clouds lightly began to cover up the fading sunset, signaling nighttime. He sighed lightly as he waited for his lover, Uchiha Sasuke. It was something Naruto thought he'd never do. Hell, it was something others thought he'd never do and STILL thought it was something he'd never do. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was a secret. A forbidden secret that would cause hell on earth.

_'It's already hell. It's hard hiding things away from people, especially Sakura. I swear, she's going to find out.' _Naruto sighed once again. His eyes closed lightly before a sound of rustling bushes could be heard. He knew right away that Sasuke was home. Naruto pushed away from the window and walked out of their shared bedroom, heading downstairs. He watched as Sasuke walked inside of the house, his clothes covered with a small amount of blood. "Rough day?"

"Something like that. Kakashi is really preparing us for future missions it seems." Sasuke sighed lightly. Being thirteen, it was hard forcing back your emotions and covering your hands with blood. Even if the ninjas were the cruelest of the cruel, it stung and pinched at Sasuke's heart, often to the point of nightmares.

Naruto knew about the nightmares but never said anything. He knew Sasuke would bite his head off if he approached him about it. Though it didn't make Naruto feel any better knowing his lover was suffering so much. He hated waking up in the middle of the night, listening to Sasuke lightly cry in his sleep. He hated feeling the warmth leave him when Sasuke climbed out of bed, going downstairs to watch t.v. all night because he couldn't sleep. He wanted all of this to end but he knew he didn't have the power to make that happen.

"Tell me about it. I didn't think the Hokage would approve of something so... rash. I guess with the upcoming clash between Konohagakure and Amegakure, he's preparing everyone early." Naruto shook his head lightly. He walked forward, about to wrap his arms around Sasuke but the Uchiha stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to shower first. I don't want you to be covered with unnecessary blood." Sasuke watched a frown appear on Naruto's face. He wouldn't elaborate though. He knew Naruto could read between the lines of his words, grasping its hidden meaning.

Naruto let Sasuke walk passed him before he grabbed him by his wrist. He pulled the Uchiha into his arms, holding him tightly. Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock at first, but they soon lowered until they were hidden behind his eyelids. His arms automatically went around Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde as close as possible as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Naruto placed a soft kiss on the side of Sasuke's head. He then buried his head in his neck before he said, "Dinner's in the fridge."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to-"

"I don't need to do anything! Just butt out." Sasuke quickly pulled away from Naruto. He shot the blonde a glare before he walked upstairs, going to take a shower. Naruto sighed lightly before he sat down on the couch. He brought his feet up to his chest and grabbed the remote, turning the t.v. on and flipping through some channels, trying to keep his fingers occupied. _'I wish he would talk to me about it. I really do want to help.' _Naruto bit down on his bottom lip. Times like these, he felt so damn weak.

About an hour later, Sasuke walked downstairs. He glanced over at Naruto before walking into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle. He then headed into the living room, taking a seat at the end of the couch. It was silent for a minute or two before Naruto leaned down, laying his head on Sasuke's lap. He closed his eyes, hoping the Uchiha didn't push him away. His wish was granted. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's head, his fingers tangling themselves in blonde hair.

"I love you.." Naruto whispered, eyes opening. He glanced up at Sasuke before he pushed himself up by his elbows. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke pushed back into the touch, fingers tightening their grip in Naruto's hair. That feathery feeling he always got when kissing Naruto came back tenfold right now. It made him feel a bit better about the whole mission today.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling the raven haired boy closer. He felt his heart pound hard against his ribcage, telling him this was too much to handle. He didn't care though. He wanted to be closer, if that was possible, to Sasuke. He wanted their bodies to become one, for their souls to melt, for Sasuke to only look at him. If only... if only simple wishes could be granted.

They parted from the kiss, both breathing kind of heavily. Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's, eyes still closed. "I love you too." He whispered, a fond smile on his face. Naruto smiled a bit as well. "Come on, let's go to bed." Sasuke picked Naruto up, holding him bridal style in his arms. The blonde didn't seem to protest and kept his arms around Sasuke's neck as they walked up the stairs, going to their bedroom for the night.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ouch! Sakura-chan, watch it!" Naruto groaned lightly when Sakura smacked him upside the head. Geez, he swore, she was getting a lot more bitchy. Maybe it was her period or something but damn, she needed to fix that and fast. "I said I was sorry!"

"You should be! I waited half an hour for you to answer your door but you didn't. Geez, where the hell were you last night?" Sakura crossed her arms, an annoyed look on her face. She came over to Naruto's house last night, trying to see if the blonde was feeling any better. He looked a little down the past couple days so she was worried. "That's the last time I check up on you. You're on your own."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah." He knew Sakura was mostly just joking though. This was how things went over the past couple days. She would always bitch at him about something and say she would not do something one day but ended up doing it anyway. It was weird how she was sometimes. _'But I love her anyway. Ah, what a predicament I've put myself into!'_

"Don't 'yeah, yeah' me! Grr, I swear Naruto, you should learn to be more like Sasuke." Sakura quickly walked over towards Sasuke. She giggled a couple times, batting her eyelashes every six seconds. Naruto rolled his eyes. As much as he loved and cared for Sakura, she could be really annoying at times. Like now. She was flirting with HIS boyfriend! _'I can't really blame her for not knowing but still... Sasuke has made it his job to not date anyone. I wish she would take the hint.'_

"Ne Sasuke-kun, we should go out after this mission with Kakashi-sensei. If you don't have any plans that is." Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear, one of her flirty smiles on her face. She had read up in one of her teen magazines that guys loved this type of thing. It was a smooth kill as they said.

Sasuke didn't fall for it of course. He was gay for a reason right? "No thanks Sakura. I have plans."

"But-"

Before Sakura could protest any longer, there was a proof before Kakashi appeared. He held his book in his right hand as his left hand hung limply by his side. Soon his eye peeked from behind his book as he stared down at his students. "Sorry about that. I was held up by the Hokage."

"Yeah... sure you were.." Naruto and Sakura muttered together. Kakashi sweat-dropped and placed his book in his shuriken pouch. "Aww don't be like that you two. I really was held up by the Hokage. He convinced me that you guys deserve a break." His eye slightly landed on Sasuke as he finished his sentence. "So I'm going to give you one."

Sakura was the only one that was confused by Kakashi's words. Sasuke and Naruto understood them perfectly. So perfectly, Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi. Naruto frowned slightly. He wanted to comfort his boyfriend, to tell him what he was thinking right now was not true but he couldn't do that. _'Times like these, I really do feel helpless...'_

After a minute of silence and glaring on Sasuke's part, Sakura squealed. She quickly wrapped her arm around Sasuke's arm, tugging at it lightly. "Sweet! Now we can hang out Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. The blonde shrugged his shoulders as he read between the lines of his facial expression. He wanted to help but what could he do?

"Oi Sakura, I have plans... with Naruto." Sasuke quickly pulled his arm away from Sakura's. Sakura growled slightly before she shot Naruto a cold glare. Naruto sweat-dropped. '_Geez, don't bring me into this! I don't want any part in this.' _Though he knew Sasuke would do way more damage to him if he didn't play along then Sakura. He smiled nervously as he said, "Hehe yeah. We're suppose to be going to that place. Which I just remembered, we're going to be late Sasuke! We should hurry!"

Naruto quickly walked forward, grabbing Sasuke's hand. Sakura protested a bit and even went forward to go after the two but Kakashi stepped in front of her stopping her. He toned out the insults and protests Sakura was shouting at him as he stared at Naruto and Sasuke's retreating backs. _'Enjoy everything while it lasts you two...'_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Once they were sure Sakura was nowhere to be seen, Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke's. He glared at his boyfriend as he said, "I can't believe you dragged me into this! Sakura is soo going to kick my ass when she finds me."

Sasuke brought his right hand up to his hip as he tilted his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. "Would you rather me tell her yes then?"

"No but-"

"Then shut up." Before Naruto could make a snappy reply to Sasuke's rudeness, he found himself being pulled into his arms, lips connecting with his own. Naruto's eyes widen and he was about to push away but Sasuke's tongue forced itself into his mouth, making him melt. His eyes slowly lowered as his arms slid around Sasuke's neck, fingers tangling themselves in raven hair. He pulled Sasuke closer as his body shivered with excitement and love. Sasuke brought such wonderful feelings to him, even when he was pissed off at him.

Sasuke felt his insides turn to mush as Naruto pressed closer to his body. His stomach was doing flips right now and he swore everything around them was spinning. Though that didn't mean anything because seconds later, Sasuke forgot where they were. He brought one of his hands up, rubbing lightly on Naruto's cheek. Their tongues met in a fierce battle, each one trying to gain dominance over the other. It was like a never-ending dance that only they knew.

Sasuke had to clutch tightly to Naruto's waist, his body shivering a bit. God, Naruto was getting good at this. At this rate, he couldn't last any longer. Naruto's tongue pushed harder up against Sasuke's, effectively pinning it with his own. The Uchiha gasped lightly and found himself pushed up against the nearest tree, Naruto's mouth attacking his neck.

"Na.. ru... to..." Sasuke managed to get out between pants. He was a bit surprised by Naruto's boldness. The blonde never really made a move on him. It was always the other way around. Naruto's mouth stayed connected with Sasuke's neck, his tongue tracing light patterns of circles on the pale skin that was revealed to it, turning it a light shade of red. His hands traveled Sasuke's body, touching familiar yet forbidden parts on him. He could feel the Uchiha quiver underneath him, making his heart pound hard against his chest. He wanted nothing more then \\than\\ to please his lover.

And it seemed like it was working. Sasuke's hands clutched tightly to his shoulders, his head tilted to the side to reveal more skin. His cheeks were a bit flushed from heat and his pink, tender lips were slightly parted as small gasps of 'Naruto' came out. Naruto was highly pleased with himself. He never saw a more attractive side of Sasuke. It was like a goddess but more beautiful and more untouchable.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. He trailed heated kisses up Sasuke's neck, stopping once he reached his earlobe. He licked at the shell of it before he pulled away. "We should stop. Someone might catch us." Sasuke clutched tightly to Naruto, his hands pulling the blonde closer. "I don't want to. I need you so much." The Uchiha went forward to connect his lips with Naruto's but something behind the blonde's head caught his eyes, making him stop all advances. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he followed Sasuke's glaze, eyes widening as they landed on the one thing he didn't want to see... Sakura.

Sakura stood there, shocked beyond reasoning. How could this happen? How could Naruto do such a thing... with Sasuke? Her Sasuke, the guy she was chasing after ever since they were little kids. The guy she loved! "N-no..." Sakura shook her head as she slowly backed up. Her hands came up to her chest, eyes filled with pain and terror. Naruto slowly pulled away from Sasuke, not sure of what he could say. Sakura looked like she saw a ghost. "S-sakura, I... I can... explain... "

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Never! I don't want to hear it!" Before Naruto could say anything in reply, Sakura quickly turned, running away. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted after her. He didn't hesitate for a minute to run after his friend. He knew that look on her face. He knew it oh so well.

Sakura's heart... was breaking...

"Sakura! Wait! I have to talk to you!" Naruto's hand reached out, trying to capture Sakura. The girl looked like she went mad. Her eyes were wide and she was running away as if her life depended on it. Though her running soon cease when Sasuke appeared in front of her. Sakura stopped as she stared at Sasuke, her hands limp at her side. Sasuke stood there, an emotionless expression on his face. He walked forward towards Sakura, only to watch as the girl backed up.

By now, the blonde had stopped running. He panted lightly, a frown on his face as he watched Sakura. "S-sasuke... I... I love... I love..." Sakura couldn't even get out her words before she collapsed on her hands and knees, tears running out of her eyes like waterfalls. How could this happen? How could Naruto do this to her? Sasuke was hers. He was hers damn it! _'I can't... I can't stop my heart from pounding. It hurts... It hurts so much...' _Sakura's hands clutched tightly to the grass. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed and screamed.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like seeing Sakura like this. He didn't want to break her heart! _'I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know but I... I couldn't find the right words to tell her.' _Naruto'shands clutched into a fist. This was painful to watch. To stand there as your best friend tore themselves up over something you'd done. "Sakura, I..."

"Don't come near me! I hate you!" Sakura picked up the nearest thing, which was a rock, and threw it behind her. Naruto didn't even moved as the small object flew towards him, hitting him on the cheek. He didn't even wince when a small amount of blood began to leak out of the gash. Everything he received, it was all worth it because of the pain he caused to Sakura.

Sakura sobbed until she couldn't sob anymore. She cried until her eyes burned and no more tears would come. Right now, she was just sniffling, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was throbbing uncontrollably with pain she had never experienced before in her life. It was almost as if something pierced through her body and stuck her right in the heart. When she felt that her voice wouldn't crack, she whispered, "How long...?"

Naruto was a bit taken back by the question and gulped slightly, not sure how to answer it. Though, he didn't need to. Sasuke did it for him. "Ever since Christmas..." Sakura's eyes slightly widened. It was July now. God, they were... _together_ for _eight _months? At the sound of this, Sakura felt her stomach churn with disgust. How could she not have seen the signs?! It was right there! Everything was right there. Why didn't she know?!

As if sensing her inner battle with herself, Naruto eventually spoke up. "We didn't... well it was mostly me who didn't want anyone to find out. At the time, we were a bit new with our relationship but now... We're pretty sure we're in love with one another."

Sakura's hands tightened their grip on the patch of grass that was between her fingers. Love? What the hell did Naruto know about love? He was a guy! Guys couldn't love each other! That was wrong, impossible! "Shut up! You don't love Sasuke! You're a fucking guy! Guys can't love each other!"

Naruto's eyes slightly widen before they lowered, a sigh coming out. He expected that from Sakura. She wouldn't understand. No one would understand their struggle, their love for one another. That's why it was so forbidden, so untouchable that it hurt. Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face and his hands clutched tightly, a glare appearing on his face. "Shut the fuck up Sakura. You of all people, would never understand us. Just because something didn't work out for your interest doesn't mean you have to make Naruto out to be the bad guy. He never wanted to hurt you. He always thought about you throughout the whole relationship so don't you dare blame him."

Sakura quickly glanced up at Sasuke. She shook her head as she whispered, "He has you confused Sasuke! You're just confused! You can't love a guy! Guy's aren't meant to be together! It's disgusting!" Just thinking about it made her want to throw up. "What about what you said that day! You want to revive your clan! You can't do it with a guy!"

"Even so, that's none of your concern. Really Sakura, even if Naruto wasn't around, I would never love you. We're too different. You don't understand my struggle at all. All you care about is yourself." Sasuke knew Naruto would hate him for saying this but this was how he felt about everyone. They didn't understand him. No one but Naruto did.

Sakura's body began to shake again and she quickly forced herself up. She shook her head before she ran in another direction, refusing to hear anymore. Sasuke was crazy. Naruto was a demon. Everything was wrong!

"Sakura!" Naruto was about to go after Sakura again but Sasuke quickly grabbed him by the arm. "Let go of me Sasuke! I have to fix things with Sakura! I have to make her understand!" Naruto's eyes widen as tears filled in them. He had to make Sakura understand! He had to make her know this was possible! "I have to... go make her... understand... She has to understand Sasuke so please... please let me... let me go..." Naruto didn't notice the slight breakdown he was having right now. He barely even felt Sasuke's arms around his body as he pulled him close, comforting him as best as he could. "S-sakura..." The blonde felt as if everything was spinning right now. Why did everything hurt so much? And what was that voice calling his name right now? Was it Sakura?

_'She has to... understand... Sakura-chan...'_

"Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes widen in alarm as the blonde passed out in his arms. He quickly picked him up, rushing to the hospital. _'Please be okay Naruto! Don't leave me! I need you! I need you here with me! Naruto!'_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Uh..." Naruto's eyes opened lightly. Everything was a bit blurry right now but he could clearly see that the ceiling was white. Where the hell was he? The blonde could hear someone calling his name and he turned his head to the side, glancing over at Sasuke. He smiled lightly before he blinked his eyes a couple times, his vision clearing up a bit. ".. Sasuke..."

Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly as he frowned at his lover. He was worried about Naruto and brought him to the hospital. Luckily for him, everything was okay with the blonde. He just had an emotional experience and his brain was going haywire, causing him to faint. "You're in a hospital Naruto. You fainted."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he glanced around the room. Sasuke was right. He was in a hospital. _'For how long? And what about Sakura!' _At the thought of Sakura, Naruto quickly forced himself to sit up. "Sakura! I have to go see Sakura! She needs me right now!"

Sasuke quickly placed his hand on Naruto's chest, forcing the blonde down onto the bed. He frowned lightly as he shook his head. "No you don't Naruto. You need to relax before you faint again. Sakura is not more important than your health." Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke leaned down, placing his lips lightly to Naruto's. The blonde's eyes widened before they closed, his hand coming up to touch Sasuke's cheek. God, Sasuke was so sweet. He must have worried about him a lot.

_'But what about Sakura? She loves him too...'_After a second, Naruto pulled away from the kiss. He frowned lightly at Sasuke before he turned his back to the Uchiha. "I can't... I can't do this Sasuke. I can't betray Sakura like this. She's my friend..." At first, Sasuke was confused by Naruto's meaning but soon, he caught it. His eyes slightly widened and he quickly shook his head, his hands pinning Naruto down on the bed. "What the hell are you talking about?! You can't do this to me Naruto! I love you!"

Naruto felt tears lightly come to his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do! He didn't want to lose Sasuke but he also didn't want to lose Sakura either. "Why is this so hard Sasuke? Why can't she understand? My gender... your gender... why does it matter that we're the same? We love each other! We're happy so why... why can't she see that?" The tears that was in Naruto's eyes fell down his cheek as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's body, pulling the Uchiha close.

"We don't need her Naruto. We're better off without her and the world. We're better off without anyone. We just need each other."

That day, they both cried together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto yawned lightly as he woke up. It was a few days after he had been released from the hospital. Sakura hasn't spoken a word to him. He really hadn't seen her around either. Though he made sure to keep a smile on his face around Sasuke, he was hurting inside. He didn't like the thought of betraying and hurting Sakura the way he did.

_'I suppose it couldn't be helped though. In the end, someone will end up hurt with this type of relationship.' _Naruto glanced over at his sleeping lover before he crawled out of bed. He picked up his clothes from the floor, placing them in the hamper before he went to go take a shower. Maybe since Sasuke was a bit tired from the mission he went on yesterday, he would sleep in late. That would give the blonde time to go visit Sakura.

_'I'll do that once I finish grocery shopping first.' _Naruto thought as he dried his hair. He tossed another look in Sasuke's direction before he smiled lightly, walking over towards him. He placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips before he pulled away, whispering an 'I love you' before walking out of the room. He headed downstairs and to the front door, placing his shoes on before heading out of the house to the store.

It was an odd thing for Naruto. Not going grocery shopping of course, but the way everyone was acting. Everyone seemed to be staring at him weirdly as he walked. What the hell? Was it stare at Naruto day or something? _'Ugh maybe I'm paranoid now. Yeah, that's it.' _Naruto nodded to himself as he grabbed a shopping basket. He smiled lightly as he glanced up at the aisle signs before heading down the one with the instant ramen. "Yay, miso!" Naruto smiled brightly before he placed some in the basket. There, he felt eyes on him and he glanced down at a group of girls that were whispering about something. When they noticed that he was staring, they turned their heads away and began to whisper even more.

_'Okay so maybe I'm not paranoid. Something is definitely going on.' _Naruto didn't like this. He got a very bad feeling about this. Everyone was just acting too weird. With the weird looks he was getting, he shortened the list of things he was going to get for the house and just went to the checkout lane. The boy that was there stared at him weirdly before he said, "Sorry but we don't sell to your kind."

"My kind?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, slightly confused by the guy's words.

"Yeah you fucking fag."

Naruto's eyes quickly widen before he quickly grabbed the boy by the collar, his hand in a fist. He was about to punch the living daylights out of him but he glared and stopped himself_. 'You're better then this._' The blonde let go of the boy and quickly ran out. What the hell was going on?! Why the hell did that guy say that?! He didn't even know him!

As he ran, Naruto realized something. Sakura. Sakura must have told everyone about his and Sasuke's relationship. That's why people were staring at him weirdly. They knew about Sasuke's and his relationship_. 'How could she do such a thing? I knew she was pissed but this.. this is beyond cruel. She knew how everyone would act! She knew!_' Before Naruto's thoughts could ponder any more on Sakura's behavior, he stopped dead in his tracks as a kunai flew past him, hitting the tree.

_'Whoa, that was a little too close for comfort.' _Naruto glanced over lightly as a group of six guys walked out of the bushes. They all had kunai's in their hands and a dirty ass look on their faces as they stared at him. One guy stepped up though. It seemed like he was the leader of the group or something. "Hehe just the faggot I was looking for."

Another guy stepped up a couple inches, a smirk on his face. "Let's mess him up right now boss! He looks weak!"

"Yeah. Someone should teach him a lesson. We don't want his kind around here."

Naruto glanced around as the group formed a circle around him. His blood was pumping right now. This was wrong! This was all wrong! No one understood! Everyone was just judging him because of his feelings for Sasuke. They didn't understand, they didn't understand. As these thoughts processed in Naruto's head, the blonde's eyes lightly began to turn a shade of crimson. He clutched his hands tightly to his head as his teeth began sharper as well as his nails. The blonde gasped. "Just go away... Leave us alone!"

Before Naruto could stop himself, he found himself clutching to one of the guy's throat. He held him tightly as he lifted him, a smirk appearing on his face. Everyone else seemed to be shocked by this and they were about to run away but their boss forced them not to.

_'I'll kill them all. Every last one of them.'_Naruto's bloody red eyes glanced over at their leader. As the Kyuubi's powers began to leak, all thoughts flew out of his head. The only one that managed to stay was the one that saved him or rather, everyone.

_"No matter what happens Naruto, I'll always be by your side. No matter if the world shut us out, as long as I have you, I'll forever be happy."_

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Just please, don't shut me out. I love you so much. So much, it hurts. I don't care about our bodies. I just want your heart."_

Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he snapped back to himself. He was frozen and ended up dropping the person he had in his hand. Oh god, what the hell was he doing? He was about to harm someone for his own selfish gain. This wasn't like him. He wasn't that kind of person. _'Sasuke... what's happening to me...?' _Naruto was so wrapped up with his own thoughts that he didn't notice the blunt object that was being aimed towards his head. It was when he felt it and was knocked down to the ground, that he did.

_'S... Sasuke... help...'_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_'Where is that dobe. He's taking forever.' _Sasuke was pacing back and forth. He was pissed off that Naruto disappeared to god knew where. Didn't the blonde know to leave a damn note or something? Geez, he was so insensitive. _'I'm so going to kick your ass when I see you for making me worry so much about you Naruto. Baka..'_

Though when Sasuke heard the front door open, he felt his heart skip a beat and he was relieved. He quickly raced over towards the door, about to greet Naruto. His eyes widen, however, once he saw Naruto. "What the... what the hell happened to you?" Naruto's clothes were torn and he had bruises all over his body. What the hell? Did he get into a fight or something? "Naruto!" Sasuke quickly ran forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto. He frowned lightly as he held his boyfriend. "What happened to you Naruto?"

Naruto was silent at first, unsure if he should tell Sasuke. After all, he knew the Uchiha would get angry at him. He could tell by the tone of his voice right now, he would be pissed off. "I... I fell.." Naruto lied. He closed his eyes as he rested against Sasuke.

"You didn't fall dobe! Someone beat you up! I know it." Sasuke glared at Naruto. He couldn't believe the blonde was hiding something like this from him. He was his boyfriend for god's sake! He should tell him things like this. "Who the hell did this to you Naruto?! Tell me!"

Naruto's body tensed up. Though it soon relaxed as a smile formed on his face. Sasuke cared. He cared so much. That one little thought made the blonde happy inside. "I... I'm... sorry."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's words. He sighed lightly before he frowned, giving up. He knew from those two words, Naruto wasn't going to tell him what happened. He was going to hide it from him. _'God, I hate this side of you Naru. You always think about others instead of yourself.' _"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You look like shit."

"Hehe... good shit right?"

"No time to be cracking jokes idiot!" Sasuke quickly picked Naruto up, carrying him to their bedroom. He was about to lay the blonde down on the bed but was surprised when Naruto tightened his grip around him, refusing to let him go. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his face buried in Sasuke's neck. He bit down on his bottom lip as he tightened his grip on Sasuke. "Don't let me go... please..."

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. _'Naruto...'_ His onyx eyes soon disappeared behind his eyelids as he sat down on the bed, holding Naruto close. He felt his heart break a little at the sound of Naruto's voice just now. "Baka... you're such an idiot! I... I really do hate this side of you..." Sasuke felt his voice crack a little as he spoke. Why did Naruto have to hold everything inside? Why did he have to fight his battles alone?! He was here for a reason! "No matter how much I tell you I love you, it doesn't mean anything. You still can't come to me like I want you to... Why do you do this to me? Why must you make me hurt so much..."

Naruto frowned as he laid against Sasuke. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to be happy again. "I... It does mean something Sasuke. It means that I'm lucky. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you. To be in the arms of someone like you... Please... don't get upset. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't hurt them. I'm... sorry..."

Sasuke didn't speak. He couldn't. He knew that if he tried, his voice would have given away the pain he felt right now. He hated this. He hated that Naruto was hurting so much. The Uchiha hesitated at first but pushed Naruto down on the bed. He buried his head in his chest as he pleaded. "Please! Don't hide your pain from me! We can get through this if we have each other Naruto! I love you more than life itself. I don't care about what anyone says, I'll always love you."

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, his arms laying beside him. He felt slight wetness hit his torn shirt. He knew right then that Sasuke was crying. _'I hate seeing him like this. I really do...' _Naruto hesitated at first but wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body. He held the Uchiha as he whispered, "I feel like I'm dying... Everything hurts but I... I know that as long as you're by my side, I'll make it through. As long as you're by my side, I'll survive... so please, don't shed tears. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke's sobbing seem to stop a little. He glanced up at Naruto's smiling face, his heart beating wildly against his chest. He couldn't stop himself for capturing those lips with his own, a stray tear leaking out of his eye.

_'As long as you're alive, I'll continue to survive. To fight against those who don't understand so our voice can be heard. So everyone can know we're okay. Just.. okay.'_

**xTHE ENDx**

* * *

Okay that's the end of that. Like I said up there, I really hope you like it manic. It was kind of hard to write because I'm an open minded person and very... eh on this subject so yeah. Hopefully I didn't portray any of those emotions in my writing. Anyways, review!! I love them!


End file.
